Express $1.\overline{27}$ as a common fraction in lowest terms.
Solution: Let $x = 1.\overline{27}$. We then have $100x =127.\overline{27}$, so $$ 100x - x = 127.\overline{27} - 1.\overline{27} = 126 \ \ \Rightarrow \ \ x = \frac{126}{99} = \boxed{\dfrac{14}{11}}. $$